epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drakan95/ERB by Drakan 95 : News with Cole MacGrath
Let me introduce myself, for those who don't know who I am! My name is Cole MacGrath and I'm the protagonist from the inFAMOUS series, such as inFAMOUS and inFAMOUS 2...and I could've been in the next one, but a huge dick called Delsin Rowe took my spot....DAMN HIM! Also I'm the most badass character that PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale could achieve...WHAT? It's the truth.... Anyway, I live in New Marais (but all of you know the city as New Orleans, or something like that), I'm a conduit and I have cool powers such as electrokinesis, electromagnetism, ice manipulation and shits like that, cool, huh? My game itself is a lil' complicated for some players, since they have to choose whether if I will be a Hero (Good Kharma) or Infamous (Evil Kharma), but both have bad endings. For example, in inFAMOUS 2, if I end up Evil I will kill my very best friend, Zeke and if I end up Good, I will be dead by defeating, but saving my city from a beast. Anyway, enough with the bed time stories. I'm here to tell you that on January 30th, 2015 a rap series was borned and this dude called Drakan95 is waiting for you suggestions! Season 1 will have 15 battles, and until now it has only 5. That means you should really put an effort and give to Drakan some ideas, which later he can transform them, with a lot of work, in some worthy battles so you can be happy about them. And speaking of this season, I would like to announce that I will be as well in the first season of this rap series! My opponent....hmmm....what can I say about him? He claims that he can tame the electricity much better than I do, which is wrong! And that's why I'm going to teach him a lesson that he would never forgive! From what I've heard his name is- (Suddenly, Cole is interrupted by someone.....) ??? : Bullshit! You call yourself badass, but you're forgetting something. This word belongs to people who TRULLY MADE HISTORY! Cole : And you are....? ??? : You have no idea, who am I? My, my, my...you're so uneducated....I....am.... .....none other, than Vincent Van Gogh...A.K.A the greatest painter of ALL time!!! Cole : Ummm....? Never heard of you, dude.... Vincent : What....?!?! How could you not hear of the man who created fabulos paintings such as Sunflowers, The Starry Night, The Mulberry Tree ''and- Cole : ARE YOU DONE?! Vincent : Yes. Cole : Good! Because- Vincent : I just also want to annouce the readers that I will be in this Epic Rap Battles of History by Drakan95 in the Season F- Cole : Shut up! Vincent : Against- Cole : Shut your mouth!! Vince : And also against- Cole : SHUT IT, VAN DORK!!!!! Vince : And maybe- Cole : AAAARGHHHHH!!! THAT'S IT!!! ''(Cole sends Vincent to the sky with a Ionic Vortex) Vincent : Whyyyyyyyyyyy...........!!!! (as he goes into the skies, a spark appears, similar to how Team Rocket from Pokemon is sent to the sky, when they loose.) Cole : Arghhh....much better! Where was I ? Oh yeah.....we want more suggestions!!!!!!! As you can see some of them are cool, but we just need more from you and...WAIT...WHAT?! Nicki Minaj vs Lizard Man?! This guy really needs a beer....or at least a good sleep...... Anyway, it was a pleasure for me to host the news and be sure to stay tunned for the other battles. Oh, one more thing and I'm done. You can tell that OCD freak, I'm coming after his ass! Category:Blog posts